The son of Calypso
by i refuse to prove that i exist
Summary: After an argry God washes up on Calypsos shores , he comit a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island . She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus but before this can happen Zeus kills the child or so he though .What will happen when a Young Artemis finds the titan-god ?will Zeus find out its him ? and how does the father relate to all of this ? first fic
1. Chapter 1 : Goodbye

The Son of Calypso

Chapter one : goodbye

Third person POV

A young woman emerged for her home on Ogygia and look down at the sleeping child in her arms . Being half God half titan he was already the equivalent of a two year despite being only a week old .

The water suddenly rose on the beach ,slowly forming a finger of a man

" Come on Calypso , it's time "he said sadly . The woman ,obviously Calypso , clutched her child closer

"Please Poseidon , can't I keep him for just a little longer , I may never see him again " she pleaded forming tears in her eyes , she didn't want to let her son go , weather or not he was a result of a terrible crime or not

"I'm sorry , you have always been like a sister to me and my wife during your time , but you know that when Zeus arrives he'll kill child because of his paranoia ,I'm doing everything I can to stall him but he'll be here soon " replied Poseidon sadly " I promise you that one day you'll see him again "

Calypso looked up at Poseidon , tears flowing down her face and her eye,were red , and gave a small nod "Are you sure Amphitrite is ok with this ? " she asked curiously

Poseidon gave a small smile "Of course , she instantly suggested we help you as soon as I was done explaining ,which reminds me ..." he put his hand on the child's head and whispered a very strange language that ever Calypso didn't know . The was a sudden glow around the child but when it died down the child's caramel coloured hair and almond eyes turn into jet black hair and sea-green eyes with thin almond-colour around the iris . Calypso smiled at this thinking that part of her would never leave her son .

Suddenly the child awoke "mama " he said yawning , Calypso smiled down at him as he muzzled into her trying to go back to sleep

" I'm sorry my child, you can't sleep now , you must go and live with your uncle Poseidon "

"Okay mama but mama why ?" the child replied partially exciting partially confused , he adored his uncle as when ever his uncle came he would show him tricks with the water .

"Because the bad men want to take you away from me and your not safe here " Calypso replied sadly . The child's eyes widened , he was well aware of the ' bad men' wanting to hurt his ' mama ' and him . Then he got an idea

"mama why don't you come with us " he exclaimed smiling at his idea

"Because if I do the bad men will keep looking for you , I'm sorry my child " she replied holding back tears . Her child nodded slightly , let go of her hand and looked up at her

"Okay I will go with Pos ... Pos "Poseidon smirked at the child's inability to say his name " Pos ... Pos "he was start to get angry at himself when he finally gave up " I will go with uncle , please don't die mama ,I love you " he hugged his mother worredly ( **Yes it's a word** ) . Calypso keeled down to him and hugged him back "I promise I won't now quickly go to your uncle " she said . He smiled upward lovingly

"Bye mama see you soon " he replied running towards Poseidon . Suddenly lightning struck the child

" Perseus !" Calypso screemed

"Zeus " Poseidon shouted angrily . A flash of light appeared in the creator that had once been Perseus

"Why ,hello brother , fancy seeing you here "replied the smug voice of Zues who was smirking


	2. Chapter 2 : lost

A.N so what do you think , sorry its short , I wrote it during break and lunch , speaking of which I gotta go . Thanks for the support on this fic and sorry this is later than promised . There were ... complications . I promise ill upload another chapter tonight

hope you have a good day and , please, enjoy

* * *

The Son of Calypso

Chapter two :lost

Bye mama see you soon " he replied running towards Poseidon . Suddenly lightning struck the child

" Perseus !" Calypso screemed

"Zeus " Poseidon shouted angrily . A flash of light appeared in the creator that had once been Perseus

"Why ,hello brother , fancy seeing you here "replied the smug voice of Zeus who was smirking .

Poseidon raised his trident to attack Zeus but Calypso beat him too as the usually peaceful titan started beating him into the ground

"YOU BASTERED ,YOU KILL MY SON AND FOR WHAT ! YOUR STUPID PARANIOA " yelled an enraged Calypso as she kicked him in the groin so hard it made Poseidon inadvertently flinch . He would have been amused watch his younger brother get the Hades kicked out of him if he hadn't been so angry .

He kept smirking " Oh I did worse than kill him"

"YOU BASTERED , WHY , I KILL YOU , YOUR SOUL WILL WISH IT WAS IN TARTARUS " she replied half shouting half growling

This when on for several hours of Calypso beating him , tears flowing a river from her eyes as she did it ,whilst yelling profanity and Poseidon stop him from escaping eventually Zeus numerous injuries caused him to slip into unconscious , an hour after that Calypso did as well though more due to exhaustion than anything else , Poseidon smirked as he look at what she'd done to Zeus ,another punch or so and he would have had to reform . He made mental note never to piss off Calypso . It was rather late in the garden so he decided to instead of simply flashing her to her home , he would carry her .

He arrive at the house shortly after he began walking . When he got inside he when straight to the bedroom lay Calypso down , pull the blanket over her and proceed to leave . Before he was full out of the room he looked back at her sleeping for , a tear fell from his eye , "I'm sorry sister ,I'm so sorry "(**anyone get the reference**)

He turned to leave and walk back to the beach

He was about to flash back too his palace when he heard an all too familiar voice " Please brother , help me"

Poseidon quickly turn around with anger in his eyes

"Help you !, How dare you , you kill an incident child , who peacefully nature only rival Hestia , and you expect me to help you ,you are a pitiful excuse for both a god and a brother Zeus !" He yell quietly so as not to wake Calypso

Zeus smirked at his comment " he's not dead , he simply lost but if you don't help me I will kill him " Poseidon looked shocked , for a second nothing happened , he could detect no lie in his brothers words but he still didn't want to help him . Grudgingly he snapped his fingers and flashed Zeus back to Olympus . He stepped into the ocean and disappeared himself

Line break

Artemis POV slightly before Percy was taken

I smirked as I ran though the dence forest ,I'd hit my prey exactly where I aimed , the left eye .It fell to the ground slightly before it dissolved into golden dust .

This was the third day . How far can olympus be I wondered .Yes my mother let me hunt ,after was set up camp but still this is starting to get repetitive. As I got near to the arrow that had fallen after the beast dissolved I saw a flash in the distance and heard a nearby scream . I quickly ran in its direction expecting new prey . That was not what I got as I neared the clearing a heard a sudden exclamation of "mama "as something ran forward and hugged me . Now I know this sounds cruel but I was startled and had no clue what was going on , I shoved it off and shouted at it " I don't know how or wha.. " I realised it was a small boy about my age with dark hair and sea green eye with another colour in them I couldnt quite see

"ok so I know what , but I have no clue who you are and I'm certainly not your mother "

"Oh" the small boy replied sadly as he broke down into tears

" I..i'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you i " I started , feeling guilty for shouting at him , but he interrupted me

"It okay I'm sorry it just I thought she was you because my mama can change how she looks and I though you looked like her and I was scared and ... and ... I want my mama .." he burst into tears again .I couldn't help but feel bad so I decided to pulled him into a hug

"it okay , you can come with me if you like maybe my mummy knows your " I said hopefully He smiled and nodded

"thank you " he replied as I pulled him through the forest

* * *

A.N so what do you think , sorry its short , I wrote it during break and lunch , speaking of which I gotta go . Thanks for the support on this fic and sorry this is later than promised . There were ... complications . I promise ill upload another chapter tonight

hope you have a good day and , please, review


	3. Chapter 3 : Big sister

The Son of Calypso

Chapter three : Big sister

" I..i'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you i " I started , feeling guilty for shouting at him , but he interrupted me

"It okay I'm sorry it just I thought she was you because my mama can change how she looks and I though you looked like her and I was scared and ... and ... I want my mama .." he burst into tears again so I pulled into a hug

"it okay , you can come with me if you like maybe my mummy knows your " I said hopefully He smiled and nodded "thank you " he replied as I pulled him through the forest

We arrived at are campsite after awhile .I was carrying my new friend who was not used to running so far for so long .He'd also fallen over a large root , I instinctively dodged, and sprained his ankle after I'd told him we would walk for the rest of the journey , I looked back at him and saw the pain clear in his eyes , he tried to get up but tripped again . He protested when I tried to pick him up but he quickly shut up after I gave him a glare of defiance and determination .After awhile I asked him his name when he didn't reply I shock him a little but instead of complaining he just nuzzled further it to my chest . For a second I just stood there confused as too why he had not responded . Slowly the realisation dawned on me that he'd fallen asleep while I was carrying him , I looked down at him and smiled , despite the fact I had only an hour ago found him in the woods and still didn't know his name I had begun to think of him as more of my little brother than my real little brother how was born three days ago and still couldn't fire a bow .

As we neared the camp ,I feel my chest getting wet I look down to see Perseus crying (he talks in his sleep)

"What's wrong "I asked sitting down on a fallen log and hugging him closer

"I want my mama " he exclaimed still crying into my chest I kept my eyes on him

" I know , I'll find her for you " suddenly an idea popped into my head " I could be your big sister ,until we find her " I asked hopefully , not only to cheer him up but also because I felt had a natural responsibility .

"Thank you " he replied quickly when he stopped crying "which way is your mother "

I'm smiled and pointed towards the small rock face ahead of us " we set up in a cave over there it shouldn't be far n ... " I looked up at him confused to why he'd just picked me up He smiled down on me "you carried me here , I'm going to carry you the rest of the way "

I smiled up at my new brother before I nuzzled into his chest and feel asleep while he walked

* * *

A.N. And everyone expecting Percy/Artemis left . Also , something I wanna add Poseidon is not the father , I will not reveal the father till the end (probably) . A big thanks to : Princess of flames - I can only presume your not gonna burn my house down just yet

PJandGequalslove - I got nothing, sorry

Vandum - who I can only assume is a vampire

Artemis-Jackson - who keyboard I can only assume is broken

and spyingvine - my seeming to be eccentric (I think that's the right word ) first reviewer

also thanks to Raisa the daughter of Poseidon for putting up with me using her inbox as a go-between for my laptop and kindle (my laptop does not have autocorrect where as my kindle does )

Anyway way enjoy and review


	4. Chapter 4 : Meet the parents

Chapter four : Meet the parent

Perseus POV

Despite my situation I feel quite good , I had a new sister and more some company and we were heading to her cave were there was maybe more people and friends , I smiled warmly at this thought

As we neared a cave , a woman suddenly ran towards us

"get away from my daughter "she yelled  
I was so sacred I couldnt move luckily Artemis awoke at the sound of the voice

"no mother , please don't hurt him he just wants help , please don't hurt my new brother " she yelled back sounding on the verge of tears . The women , obviously her mother seemed to calm down at this but that isn't to say I wasn't still terrified of her

" Explain everything and what do you mean new brother " she said glaring at me , I try to hide behind my sister but she pulled me out for there

"Mother !" Artemis exclaimed " he just want to go home , he's done nothing wrong "

"Okay but please explain , who are your parents" replied the women

"I ... I ca ... can't tell ...you " I replied stuttering

"Oh nonsense child , you don't have too be afraid " she said smiling warmly

"I'm sorry .. I can't or the bad people will come and take me away " I replied . Her eyes widened suddenly

"Artemis go find your brother " she said orderly

"But mother .. " Artemis complained

"Now !" She exclaimed with much authority

" I must speak to the child " Artemis nodded reluctantly " please don't hurt him ,mother "  
The mother looked back at her daughter "I promise ,now run along I need to speak to the child alone "

Artemis looked satisfied and left . The mother looked back at me and similes warmly

"My name is Leto , what's yours child " she asked calmly

"Perseus " I replied

"Tell me Perseus , does your mother live on a island beautiful ,alone " Leto asked curiously

"Yes " I replied sadly but suddenly perked up hopefully "yes do you know her ?"

She smiled fondly " yes I know her , I will go see her for you "

" Can I come " asked I quickly

"I'm sorry child , I can only flash one of us , for now sleep " I nodded sadly as I feel into a deep sleep

* * *

Leto's POV

I smiled fondly remembering my niece " yes I know her , I will go see her for you "

" Can I come " asked he quickly

"I'm sorry child , I can only flash one of us , for now sleep " he nodded sadly as I tapped a finger to his forehead and lay him down no the stone floor . I looked at him sadly before I flashed out

When I arrived I was greeted by the view of my sister crying in a smouldering crater , hugging something violently ,I quickly ran over to her to help her up but before I could she tackled with a hug and cry onto my chest , I held her close

"so he is yours then" I asked hopefully

she looked up at me confused , tears still in her eyes " I found your son " I claimed happily . She looked up with happiness and thankfulness I her eyes

"thank you , thank you so much" she said happily but then her tone turn to sadness "but i'm sorry , im so so sorry " she said crying again " he cant comeback here , if Zeus finds out ,hes dead . Please take care of him for me " she asked whilst crying "if you cant send him to Poseidon ,he'll look after him he ,sees the child as his own , Amphitrite too "

" Ill take him for you , ill tell Zeus hes one of the ,now, three " I told her , she look at me confused for a moment

"I had twins recently ,Artemis already sees him as her little brother " I told her smiling , she smiled back

"Im glad you finally have children ,I always thought you would be a good mother " she said proudly if still a little sad

" Thank you " I smiling

" tell me about them " she asked politely

"well ... " we spend what felt like hours discussing my children , laughing at things like Apollo's upturned nose (**again he does now **)or Artemis's feet being different sizes (** Im making crap up at this point** ) eventually though I had too leave

"please look after my son , Leto " pleaded Calypso

"of course ,I will visit often to tell you how he is " I replied

she smiled "thank you ,Leto , im in your debt "

"think nothing of it , my daughter has already adopted him as her brother " I recalled

"still thank you ,I don't know what I do if you hadn't told this , goodbye Aunty " she replied happily

"bye " I replied as I flash back to our cave

* * *

A.N hope you enjoy and please review . I need feedback to get better at this . This chapter would have been longer if my laptop wer'nt about to die . Feel free to PM me your ideas . Bye


	5. Chapter 5 : the girl and the hellhound

Chapter five : The girl and the hellhound

Please look after my son , Leto " pleaded Calypso

"of course ,I will visit often to tell you how he is " I replied

she smiled "thank you ,Leto , im in your debt "

"think nothing of it , my daughter has already adopted him as her brother " I recalled

"still thank you ,I don't know what I do if you hadn't told this , goodbye sister " she replied happily

"bye " I replied as I flash back to our cave

I arrived back at the cave and saw the site I didn't want to see . There was Perseus lying on the floor clutching his knee ,with Artemis standing over him ,glaring angrily at Apollo ,who was shouting angrily back at her .  
"... he'll be stupid and not good ,he is not your brother , I AM " he yelled angrily  
" Leave him alone Apollo " she growled " he's my brother now not you and your not ..."  
"Artemis " I snapped "What happened"  
"Artemis says she not my sister anymore " Apollo whined out loud  
"He tripped ,Percy " Artemis shouted back  
I sighed " Artemis , that's no excuse for telling him your not his brother , he is and will always be your brother weather you like it or not " I exclaimed glaring at her . I look back to Apollo "why did you trip him "  
"He said he was our new brother " he whined again " I want to be the only brother "  
" Don't be so selfish Apollo ,like it or not he is your new brother " Artemis perked up at this "were adopting him as his mother can't take him for now "  
" why ? " Perseus asked sadly , Artemis hugged her new brother which I couldn't help smiling at ,but Apollo looked angry  
"The same reason you were going to live with Poseidon ,if Zeus found out you were still alive he'd kill you " I turned to Artemis and Apollo " If anyone asks he was born two days after Artemis " I spoke commandingly  
"But mother " Apollo exclaimed " he doesn't even look like us and ...," I put my hand upon his head and spoke an old language, not a second later his hair became slightly Aruban tinted and his eyes slightly greyed  
"He does now Apollo " I said smiling

Four days later

somewhere near the cave

Third person POV

A young women ran through a dense forest ,grieving because of her the resent betrayal inflicted soon her and scared out of her mind due to the horse sized hellhound chasing her ,she'd been running for Gods knows how long and was starting to tire . Before long she couldn't run anymore and collapsed in a heap near a misshaped tree ,she start cry but closed her eyes and faced her imminent death . Suddenly a loud _Thump_ came from the direction the beast should have been ,feeling slightly relieved she feel into a deep sleep

What feel like hours later she awoke too a sight she did not expect , cuddled up into her stomach was a large dog sized hellhound , obviously not fully grown, she screamed at the sight and the hellhound quickly jumped up and ran around the area checking for danger , it soon return too the woman ,who hadn't moved out of fear , and nuzzled her leg ,feel slightly brave she put her hand on the hounds back , still shaking she asked "your not going to hurt me are you " , as if replying it jumped up and licker her

Feeling slightly amused she exclaimed " ill take that as a yes " the hound barked suddenly and run into the forests, she chased it ,constantly asking it to stop which It did before look around at her and giving her a look of that said 'hurry up ,lady ' . At one point It just gave up and decide to give her a ride to there destination , she hated it at first but after fifteen minutes like this she began enjoying it . Roughly five minutes later they stop near a clearing . In the clearing they saw two boy fighting . When the smaller ,and obviously younger , of the two dot knocked to the ground she gasped ,so loud it alerted both boys to her presents . The older help , the younger up quickly as they ran towards us , the hellhound didn't move

"Get away for that beast , lady " the younger yelled

"Wait Apollo , It doesn't seem to want to hurt , it ... " the older had a confused look on his face for a second " it seems to be speaking to me"

"what do you mean speaking to you " the younger asked

"I mean speaking to me , speaking to me , it told me its friendly and has brought this girl to us to help her , it also say it would like to stay with her " the older explained

"okay but what's her name " the younger asked again

"Zoe , Zoe Nightshade " she replied

"Im Perseus , that's my brother Apollo " he said pointing to Apollo "come with us we will take you to our cave "

"thank you " she replied as she follow them " what about my hellhound " the hound in question grunted as it walked away

"I think he said hed scout the area and to call him if you need help " replied Perseus looking back

After a few minutes they arrived at the cave and a Leto came out ,followed by another young girl about Perseus's age

"hello child , and who might you be " asked Leto

Zoe smiled "Don't you remember me aunt " Leto looked confused for a second but suddenly smiled

"Zoe ? is that really you ?" she asked rushing forward to hug her sister

"Yes , its me " She said smiling returning the hug

"But how ? Why ? Shouldn't you be with the hesperides " Zoes expression darkened

"no" She said simply ,anger in her voice

"What happened ?" Leto asked , the concern was evident in her voice

" Hercules " she replied as she began to tell her story

* * *

A.N. yep ,im thorwin Zoe in , this is gonna be Percy/Zoe eventually . sorry this probably be todays only chapter ,I got homework , ill write something if I get time though .

feedback is appreciated


	6. Chapter 6 : to olympus

The Son of Calypso

Chapter six : to Olympus

Artemis POV

three days later

Today was a dreaded day for Percy , we would finally get to Olympus , he was anxious about being forced in front of our father ,fearing he would recognise him and then kill his mother , he hung around Zoe a lot lately and she seemed to be the only one who could persuade him it was going to be alright . He'd begun to talk to the animals a lot to ,it seems that because his mother was a very natural titan he'd developed the ability in the womb so he wouldn't be so lonely on the island . As we walked I couldn't help but notice him shaking with fear . Zoe seemed to notice this as well because she grabbed his hand and whispered something in his hear that made him giggle  
"Dearest mother , are we almost there " he asked in a fancy accent but with fear still evident in his eyes  
Up ahead mother rolled her eyes " No child ,only a mile more "  
We continued for roughly another hour , Apollo cracking jokes all the way , I could tell it was to try and cheer up Percy but it was still annoying , despite their first encounter ,Apollo and Percy had bonded quite well ,they were forever pulling pranks on each other and had quickly accepted each other as brothers , Percy and I were obviously the better team though as we were always prepare for any combat situation . Closer still were Zoe and Percy both being outsiders as far as they were concerned and ,despite the age differences , I could see something quickly brewing between my adopted brother and ex-hesperides .

As we approach the mountain ,mother stopped  
"All right you three I need you all to hold hands for a second ,I'm going to muster what energy I can to try and flash us " we did as she told ,after a few seconds there was a blinding light and suddenly we were in a very large ,round ,dome like room with twelve thrones in a circular pattern** ( before Dionysus and Hermes so I'm pretty sure Hestia and hades had a throne at this time )** .Another blinding light appeared in the centre throne of the throne room and a tall ,smiling man ,both eyes blacked , appeared in the room  
"Ah , Leto , I trust these are our children "he said smiling widely but a sudden look of confusion appeared on his face "who's the second girl ,i though you were only having two and she looks older than the rest ,a lot older " he said pointing at Zoe  
"That Zoe Nightshade , a friend that all three of the children have become quite attached too and as for the children issue we do have a third child ,but he's hiding behind his sister at the moment , he seems very afraid of you " replied Leto giving Zeus a face smile, I turned around and hugged hugged brother warmly ,pulling him into the view of Zeus . Zeus look at the small child slightly confused for a second before turning back to Leto

Third POV

"ill summon the council immediately " Zeus exclaim , firing a lightning blot high into the air ,scareing Percy again. Suddenly there was another nine flashes of light and all the gods sat in their respective thrones ,apart from the two thrones left after Helios and Selene faded .

"Who are these people ,brother " Poseidon ask ,very annoyed at the fact he'd just been pulled away form a more interesting meeting

"these " he exclaimed pointing to the three children "are my children umm..." he was looking rather embarrassed at this point

"you mean to say you didn't get the names of your own children " Hades asked chuckling , Zeus glared at him but before he could open his mouth to reply Poseidon spoke up "Perhaps they would like too introduce themselves "

Artemis smiled at him thankfully " Thank you lord Poseidon " Percy's eyes lit up suddenly " Im Artemis ,the eldest ,that's Apollo , the middle annoying one ,and the one who im hugging is Perseus " Artemis explained happily , Apollo opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when he remembered he was supposed to keep it a secret

Zeus smiled at his children "anyway I intend for two of them too replace Helios and Selene ,who recently faded but I think we should make all three of them Olympians " he exclaimed turning back to the council

"WHAT ,FIRST YOU ARE DISLOYAL TO ME AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO MAKE ALL THREE OF THEM OLYMPIANS ,NO I WILL NOT ALLOW IT " Hera shouted glaring at her husband angrily

"I AM KING WHAT ,I SAY GO'S , THEY WILL BE OLYMPIANS AND YOU CAN NOT STOP IT " he shouted back at Hera so loudly she shrunk into her throne and Percy started to silently cry into Artemises shoulder out of pure fear , which only cause her to try and hug him tighter and whisper some encouraging words into his ear that soon calmed his hysterics

"this is a council father,not a dictatorship ,meaning it calls for a vote " Athena exclaimed calmly , Zeus glared at his daughter

"All for making them all Olympians " Hestia said quickly ,to try and prevent any conflict and raising her hand ,along with Athena, Poseidon, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares and of course Zeus

Zeus smirked before turning too the three children , a gold light appeared around all three of them , cocooning them from sight . After a few minutes later they emerged form said cocoons as now adult god ,all of which didnt look much different form their younger state but it was clear they were over twenty times more powerful than before

"All hail Lady Artemis, goddess of archery, hunt, childbirth and the moon" the voices of the fates said from nowhere in particular

"All hail Lord Apollo, god of medicine, music, archery, sun and prophesy " the voices of the fates said again from nowhere in particular

"All hail Lord Perseus, t "a very short pauses " god of animals, woodcraft ,peace ,earth and secrets "the voices finished

* * *

so the domains , what do ya think , I know I said there would be a poll but a lot of you seem to want time in his domain and im unwilling to do time ,other than that these were the only one that I really thought would work so thanks to

princess of flames (she may end up being my co-writer for this story )

pjoinheritancefan

and one of the guests

more to come

oh and the guest who suggested space , you sir have inspired a whole new plot


	7. Chapter 7 :party time

The Son of Calypso

Chapter seven :

Two hours later

Percy POV

The party was in full swing and I was having the worst headache imaginable ,I knew it didn't come from the alcohol as after the first glass I had decided I was never drinking that vile substance again . I could have been to do with the constant voices in my head telling me the deepest ,darkened secrets of ever God ,nature spirit and monster class creature in the room but I think the majority of it came from the constant flirting of almost ever female (and some male) entities in the room ,they didn't seem to understand that only mere seconds ago I was the equivalent of a six year old and I had no interest in 'it' just yet . I asked Zoe to dance with me eventually ,partially to deter anyone from trying to flirt with me but mostly because I enjoyed spending time with her ,I wasn't sure why I just liked generally being around her and she didn't mind so I decide 'why not' ,Apollo was constantly giving me a mischievous smirk for some reason but I shrugged it off . After a while we were interrupt but an idealistic Artemis looking for Zoe . "What do we have here little brother "she asked ,a mischievous grin plastered on her face

"A sister teaching her brother how to dance" I replied with my cheeks tinted a rosy pink

"Oh really?"

"Yes really" I replied with a huff crossing my arms making the two girls in front of my burst into giggles.  
"If you say so dear brother" Artemis chuckled and vanished in the crowd I am not sure yet where she went but I like spending my time with two of them. I scanned the crowd for her auburn hair but no use. I couldn't find her

"So tell me Perseus how do thou feel about being a Titan?" Zoe asked interrupted my train of thought

"t...t...titan "I stutter out

"not so loud " she whispered pull my head closer to her ear " and yes ,your a titan not a god "  
"b...but how" i whispered "i do not know ,tell the ,who is thy father " she replied still whispering ,i was momentarily shocked before remembering i had already told her my mother was ,in fact , Calypso ,and not Leto

"i dont know " she pulled back and looked at me curiously " he ...he hurt my mother " i continued almost choking on the words Zoe pulled back again confused for a second before it suddenly turned to anger "If i ever find him ill make sure he can never do that again"

"thank you " Was the only words i could produce

"the is going to find Artemis thyll be back in a bit" she said kissing my cheek before running off quickly ,before i could even think of what had just happened laughter erupted behind me "well i looks like you almost got your first kiss " Apollo exclaimed from behind me ,smiling like a lunatic

"Don't be ridiculous. It was a sisterly kiss" I said blushing like crazy.  
"Riiigggghhhtttt and I'm a monkey's uncle" Apollo scofffed "You like her, how cute!"

"Shut up Apollo ,don't you have some shameless flirting to do "I snapped ,point to the tall redhead heading towards us

"Oh yes " he replied without looking at me "shut up for the next couple minutes "I gave him a confused look but before I could asked the red head spoke

"So I'm guessing this is your mute brother " mute brother ?what the Hades ?

"Yeah I'm not really sure he knows how to speak "Apollo explained glaring at me 'mind saying ' 'speak now and you never be able to again ' I nodded .Luckily Zoe saved me by coming over

"Come with the ,please "she exclaimed grabbing my hand

"And who this "the redhead asked sternly

"His girlfriend "Apollo exclaimed quick , both me and Zoe blushed furiously

"No" we shouted in unison "Aw ,how cute ,they say things in unison "she cooed "wait I thought you said Persues couldn't speak "

When I saw the expression on Apollos face ,I grabbed her hand and gave the quick explain of "RUN"

And so we did with Apollo barraling after us until we accidentally ran into Poseidon

Be careful, children. Don't want you to get hurt now, do we?" Poseidon said as he balanced me and Zoe from falling on the floor.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon" Zoe said gratefully and I bowed.

"Oh no need to bow, after all you are a part of the Olympian council now aren't you?"

I blushed when he said that but silently nodded. "I told you to stay quiet! Why did you speak?!" an angry voice pierced the air. We turned to see a boiling Apollo who was radiating heat. God of Sun. Forgot.  
I stepped back with Zoe by my side but Poseidon seemed calm about it.

"Ahh Apollo. Good you're here too. Artemis wishes to request Zeus something and for that the entire council must assemble. Come and lets see what she has to say"  
I wasn't sure whether I was relieved to be free of Apollo's wrath or confused of what Artemis would want to request.

Everyone assembled in the throne room and Zeus stood up from his throne. "Artemis has a request and in order to fulfil this request especially from a member of our Council all must witness this. Speak Artemis and tell us what do you wish"

Artemis stood up and spoke "I wish to be an eternal maiden. As goddess of young girls I want to start a Hunt. Young maidens who would pledge themselves to me and become eternal maidens unless they fall in battle. The condition of course is that they have to turn their back on the company of men"

"and why would that be daughter "Zeus asked curiously

"I have my reasons but mostly is because your entire gender disgusts me. The only male I have seen being respectful and would never dare to harm a woman would be Perseus" she said smiling at me proudly ,I gave a slight nod of the head ,I understood her position ,so far the male side of the species had only hurt me and the people around me .

Zeus raised an eyebrow "very well ,do you have in mind anyone you wish to join you "

"Just Zoe and a few others for now " she answered

"as you wish ,you now be given will maidenhood as one of your domain and will be less restricted by the ancient laws " She was surrounded by a cocoon for a few seconds and emerged form it wearing a silvery bow

"That bow " spoke the Eight year old Hestia " is made form hearthion sliver ,strongest of the Olympian class martials and almost as sharp as Lantion (aberration of atlantion ) Crystals "

* * *

hey ,im back (sort of ) anyway you should thank princess of flames for this as she basically wrote half the chapter also I will probably be taking down pararcidicel counterparts as it ,well sucked ,though my hitchhiker fic should be up soon


End file.
